


Let's Dance

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo





	Let's Dance

"Dean, on your left!" You shout as a vampire hurries toward him.

Dean turns and slices it's head off in one swift motion. While you're watching him you fail to see another vamp coming at you head-on. You turn and look as it's inches from your face, then your face gets splattered with blood as the vampire is beheaded from behind. It's body crumples to the floor and Sam stands behind it.

"Thanks, Sam." You say gratefully, wiping the blood from your eyes.

"Yeah." Sam smiles. "I think that was the last one."

You all sigh.

"You two head back home, I'll stay and take care of the bodies. It was a pretty small nest so it's no big deal." Dean says.

"You sure?" You and Sam ask at the same time. Dean nods.

Sam holds out his hand and you take it, intertwining your fingers with his. You exit the house and hop into your car, leaving the Impala for Dean of course. 

. . . .

You get back to the bunker and Sam leaves again to pick up some groceries while you take a shower and scrub all the blood off your face and neck.

Sam comes back just as you're walking to the kitchen. He pecks you on the cheek before he begins putting the groceries away. You smile at him.

You've been hunting with the boys for a few months now. A while back, after shameless flirting from Dean, you'd agreed to go on a date with him. It turned out you were too similar and ended up being 'bros' instead. You would classify Dean as your best friend and drinking buddy. A few weeks after that date you found yourself falling for the younger Winchester and the two of you have now been dating for a couple of weeks. Since you were already living in the bunker and had seen the less 'classy' parts of Sam before he became your boyfriend, the normal ways of dating didn't really apply. There was no 'honeymoon' stage where each person believed the other poops rainbows and all that crap. In the life you were in there was nothing but reality and truth. You and Sam had seen each other drunk and sloppy, pissed as hell, and bloody and disgusting. There were no secrets and maybe that was a good thing. You feel nothing but affection for Sam, even after everything you've been through together, maybe even  _because_ of everything you've been through together. 

Sam goes to take a shower while you start cooking dinner.

. . . . 

"Mmm, smells good." Sam says as he comes into the kitchen after his shower.

"Thanks." You smile.

Sam comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, resting his chin on the top of your head.

"Let's dance." He says suddenly, letting go of you and flicking on the radio in the corner.

"Sam, I'm making dinner." You say, shaking your head.

He grabs your hand and pulls you to him. You laugh as he puts his hand between your shoulder blades and dips you down dramatically. He pulls you back up and slides his hand down to the small of your back. You place your hand on his shoulder and step in closer so you can rest your head on his chest. You dance slowly around the kitchen for a song, and then  slightly faster song comes on and Sam steps away from you. He spins you in a circle under his arm and dips you down again. You giggle as he continues to dance around in fast circles with you like an idiot.

"Whoa!" You hear from behind you. You and Sam look as Dean turns down the element on the stove as a pot boils over. "You guys have to stop being so  _disgustingly affectionate._ You almost ruined dinner!" Dean says. 

"Yeah,  _Sam!_ I was supposed to be cooking. You almost ruined dinner!" You say, smacking him in the chest jokingly.

"I didn't hear you complaining while we were dancing." Sam states with a smile.

"That's because your charm and talent rendered me speechless." You laugh. Sam rolls his eyes at you.

"Alright, alright! You guys just get out!  _I'll_ finish dinner." Dean says, pushing Sam out of the kitchen and giving your head a playful smack. You stick your tongue out at Dean before following Sam to your shared bedroom.

You and Sam lay together in bed and watch one of the Harry Potter movies on his laptop. You cuddle close to him and give him a chaste kiss. He smiles at you and puts his arm around you, pulling you even closer. 


End file.
